An illumination apparatus for illuminating a road surface with a desired pattern in combination of a light source and a hologram device has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1). In the illumination apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a laser beam generated by a single light source is diffracted by a single hologram device.